Dinner Disaster
by fcsihsm1fan
Summary: In their threee month anniversary troy and gabreilla will have dinner with their parents but sharpay will also be invited. will troy and sharpay find love with eachother or with other people storie is better than summary. please r&r i think tropay not sur
1. invitation

**The story I suppose its Troypay and maybe Ryanella later on. Now remember that this is my first fan fic so please be nice and R&R. Gabriella Montez will be called Gaby so don't get confused. The rating I think is teenager.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM I'm only pretending I do.**

Troy was shooting some hoops

In the gym after school when Gaby arrived and said "Hey Troy what do you want to do to night, you do remember today is our three month anniversary?"** (Gaby and Troy are still together)**

Troy in his on mind was saying 'o my gosh is it today?' Gaby gave him a mean look and he finally said very calm "Of course I remember Gaby, what kind of boyfriend do you think I am"

"So what are we going to today." Gaby said knowing that he did not remember and loving it when he got nervous.

Troy was thinking 'umm what should we do?' Then he saw his father coming and he had a brilliant idea "Why don't come and have dinner with us today, you know Mom, Dad, and me tonight."

Gaby was impressed by Troy she answered "Sure, that will definitely make our relationship more official since you already met my mom."

Troy's dad was coming and he asked "What are you two up to?"

Troy answered "Nothing Dad, can Gaby come tonight for dinner?"

Mr. Bolton answered "Sure any of your friends can come for dinner any time."

Gaby was thinking 'friend, I'm only a friend.' Gaby quickly replied "Thanks Mr. Bolton." When she said it she noticed that Mr. Bolton was not looking at her or Troy, she thought that was weird when you're talking to someone you look at them, its an known fact.

Then Gaby heard a voice she hated. "Hi, Coach Bolton!" said Sharpay.

Coach Bolton answered "Hi Sharpay, you know Troy is having a friend over and I was thinking you should come to, you know how much Mrs. Bolton likes you."

Sharpay said really curious "Depends on who is the friend?"

Gaby quickly answered trying to annoy her "That would be me."

Sharpay responded "Thanks Mr. Bolton, but no thanks." She was starting to walk away when Mr. Bolton said trying to please her "Fine you will come but as my guest Troy has a guest so why can't I."

This made Sharpay giggle. "I'm sorry coach but I can't."

Gaby answered like an echo "She can't coach."

Troy finally entered the conversation "Sharpay you should come."

Gaby screamed "WHAT"

After five minutes of both Troy and Coach Bolton trying to convince her.

Sharpay finally said "Ok I'll go since you are both so insisting"

Troy gave Sharpay a smile. Sharpay smiled back. She noticed Ryan waving at her at the door and she said "Bye I got to go home, see you at what time?"

Troy answered "Today at 6:30"

Sharpay said while walking to the door "Okay, I'll be there."

Coach Bolton whispered to Troy "See you at the car in ten minutes and good practice today son."

As soon as Sharpay and Mr. Bolton where out of sight. Gaby screamed at Troy "Why Sharpay, why not Kelsi, or Chad, or Taylor!"

Troy said calmly "Because Sharpay knows my parents and is loved by both of them she'll help you be a little more likeable to my parents. Look I will talk to her and put her on your side, ok?"

Gaby answered "Ok"

"See you at 6:30, bye." Troy said heading towards the door.

Gaby replied in a whisper "Bye you jack ass."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy picked up the phone to call Sharpay

She answered "Troy what's up why are you calling me at 6:00 I was just leaving to go to your house."

Troy said quietly so his parents wouldn't hear "I just wanted to know if you could help Gaby tonight, she's not really our class you know."

Sharpay answered laughing "Duh! Of course I know but sure I'll help her."

"Thanks." answered Troy.

"It's nothing and don't worry Gaby will do fine bye." Sharpay knew she would she was a lucky girl she had good grades and Troy what else could she want.

Troy said "Bye." And hung up.

Sharpay hanged up, sighted and thought 'Help Gaby have Troy' That was a big sacrifice for her she loved Troy.

**Do u think I should continue? Please review and tell me your opinion it matters to me no matter what is it that you think. Lol. Please just press that purple button u now you want to. **


	2. arraving

**Thanks to pinkpanther95 for reviewing. I have to have five reviews to update chapter 3. So here is the second chapter enjoy.**

When the door bell rang Troy was surprised because it was 6:15 he assumed it would be his lovely Gaby. Troy ran downstairs shouting "I'll open it." He grabbed the handle and opens the door he was so surprised to see a beautiful blonde girl wearing a pink dress that showed her beautiful figure.

"Hey did you know I live fifteen minutes from your house?" Sharpay said trying to make small talk with troy.

This made Troy chuckle. "Come in, mom Sharpay is here." Sharpay could hear the high heels hitting the floor.

Mrs. Bolton greeted Sharpay "Hello Sharpay, Oh my don't you look wonderful."

Sharpay said "Thank you Mrs. Bolton you look great too." Sharpay stepped in to the house and continued talking "I came a little early to see if you needed help with anything Mrs. Bolton."

In that moment coach came asking his wife to help him. "Help me with my tie dear. Oh hi Sharpay don't you lovely."

"Thank you Coach Bolton. You look good…" Sharpay was about finish when the door bell rung. Troy ran to the door but accidentally he ran into it. This made all the people present laugh, especially Sharpay.

Troy whispered ouch and rubbed his head. He opened the door and saw Gaby wearing jeans. _'She looks beautiful but not as much as Sharpay'_ troy thought in his mind _'Did I such said Sharpay was more beautiful than Gaby. Maybe Gaby was right maybe inviting Sharpay was not such a good idea after all.'_ Troy sighted and smiled sweetly at Gaby.

**I know it was a short chapter but I only got one review this time I am going to need at least 4 or 5 reviews to continue. I really want to know what you think please r&r. **


	3. more disaster

**Hey you guys so happy because I got my five reviews so here's the deal 5 or more reviews another chapter 10 or more reviews two chapters 25 or more reviews all the chapters you want. **

**Pinkpanther95: I do think Sharpay and Troy are the cutest couple in the world. And here you have it your update.**

**Aroura528: I promise that by the end of this chapter there would be Ryella and more Troypay.**

**Troypay roxs: here is the update you hoped for.**

**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx: here is your update and actually I have seen HSM 2 it is so cool. **

**Here is the story.**

Gaby was really hoping that she had gotten to Troy's house before Sharpay, but right before she entered the house she saw her car. Gaby was sure that compared to Sharpay she would make an excellent impression. Troy's father greeted Gaby. Gaby asked "Where are Mrs. Bolton and Sharpay?"

Coach Bolton answered. "They're both in the kitchen, you know Troy, I would love to see Ryan in the basketball team. But for this troy was paying no attention he couldn't take his eyes of Sharpay. Troy in his on mind was saying 'I love how she looks in that dress. Wait what did I just say? Ok focus on Gaby she looks pretty to. Sharpay is just your friend but I would love for her to be my girlfriend no I have Gaby.' Gaby noticed that troy was not looking at her he was looking at Sharpay, this really pissed off Gaby.

When dinner stated, Troy's mother kept talking about when Sharpay and troy where little and Troy seemed to enjoying it. After dinner Sharpay asked Mr. Bolton if she could the schedule for basketball practices so Troy wouldn't miss a practice.

Gaby heard coach whisper to his son. "Troy isn't she something don't you just love her." This really pissed of Gaby. For dessert they were going to have Troy's favorite chocolate cake. Sharpay was about to dig in when her cell phone rang Sharpay excused herself. Gaby went and got more cake. Sharpay and her bumped and the cake fell on the floor for the first everyone had her eyes on Gaby when Sharpay spoke up "Sorry. Mr. Bolton, Mrs. Bolton, Troy I have to be going it appears that my dad wants me home right now." Gaby got so mad that Sharpay managed to get the attention back that she picked up the cake and rubbed on Sharpay's face. Sharpay did not screamed though she laughed and then so did everyone else. Gaby screamed. "Troy were over." and ran out the door. Troy was shocked.

Sharpay said. "Go after her."

Gaby going out ran into Ryan and knowing that Troy was going to follow her she decided to kiss him. Troy and Sharpay ran out the door. They were very shocked by the image in front of them.

**Cool I did a cliff hanger!!!!! Hooray for me!!! Now I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you did or didn't tell me please. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

I know it been forever but who knew school was going to get harder

**I know it been forever but who knew school was going to get harder!!**

**I do not own High School Musical**

**Here's what happened last Gabriella smashed a cake in Sharpay's face and kissed Ryan.**

A FEW WEEKS LATER: Troy and Sharpay are on the phone

"Troy forgive her already she loves you."

"If she really loves why she kissed your brother" Troy answered Sharpay.

"I don't know but I know she loves you and you love her" Sharpay stated.

"No, I actually don't, I like being single" Troy lied being single was a torture.

"Yeah, sure will you at least come to Zeke's sleepover" Sharpay asked

"But it's so childish" Troy answered while throwing his basketball in the air.

"Please?!"

"Sure" Troy gave up why fight her.

Zeke's sleep over.

Troy was late every body was waiting for him once he got there.

"Dude hurry up we're playing 'seven minutes in heaven'." Chad said. "Now grab a paper" Taylor said while she gave him a bowl.

Troy had the worst luk of course it said GABRIELLA. Before he knew it Gabriella and him were inside a closet. The next thing happened so fast he couldn't even stop it. He and Gabriella were making out. But it did not feel bad he felt complete. After the seven minutes pasted, Chad knock on the door and said "Its mine and Sharpay's turn." Troy quickly stopped the make out session and opened the door. After he and Gabriella were out of the closet Chad and Sharpay went in. Those seven minutes were the longest of his life.

**I'm going to stop it there because you get to decide what happens next.**

**These are my options:**

**Sharpy gets raped and is pregnant.**

**Troy and Sharpay get a turn in the closet **

**Or both a and b Sharpay would not be raped but does get pregnant with Troy's baby**


End file.
